Thinkin' About U
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Reno thinks a lot, even though people don't think so. But it's mostly about Rude. -YAOI-


Thinkin' About U

--

Rating: M (yaoi, OOCness, language, PWP, slash)

Pairing: Rude/Reno

Summary: Reno thinks a lot, even though people don't think so. But it's mostly about Rude. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Me no own. And won't own ever.

Author's Note: I'm injecting some of my randomness and thoughts into Reno. And this is in Ren's POV, so he's narrating and I took off a lot of the g's for a reason. I always imagine him talking like that for some reason, so if that gets on your nerves then don't read it. I'm bored and I wanna write something, so I hope this comes out OK. Hope y'all like it!

--

SB

* * *

I slowly wake up as my alarm starts screamin' a loud song in my ear and grab my phone, blindly hitting 'snooze' and throwing it on the floor.

And the first things I think about when I wake up are how much I hate my job but how much I love beating the shit out of people, coffee, and if Rude's gonna be at work today. I rub my temples with a raspy groan. That hangover is doin' a fuckin' number on my skull, but it's better than others that I've had the opportunity to indulge in.  
But back to Rude now. FUCK how I love sayin' his name! Rude, Rude, _Rude_! Just sayin' his name makes me wanna have a random orgasm. You don't even wanna know how many times I've a) had wet dreams involving said chocolate man, b) had hard-ons at work by just lookin' at him, and c) walked into doors and windows because his ass is going the opposite direction I am and I can't tear my eyes away.

But does that guy even know that I do all this because I want him to fuck me until I start speakin' tongues? Hell no, and it pisses me off!  
But then I look at his ass and I can't get mad.

So I get up and head for the shower, not even sparin' a glance at the clock. If I'm late, to hell with it, and if I'm early, it's a freezin' day in hell. I start the water, take off my boxers and get in, slidin' the door closed. And who wanders back into my thoughts again? Rude, of course. He prances through my mind in tight little Speedos while his cock is hard, screamin' for a mouth to take it. Mine, preferably. And oddly, when it comes to my partner, I definitely have an oil fetish. I just wanna strip him and rub him down with some oil... all over...

And since I know that he has _quite_ a few piercings besides the 23 in his ears, I'll be in heaven. Sweet, chocolaty, delicious heaven.

Of course, all these thoughts do wonders on my cock and he springs up like 'Good morning! How's the weather up there?'

That's when I reply 'Really nice' and I jerk off before washing up and finish gettin' ready for work.

* * *

I clock in (a whole hour late) and head for my office. Rude is already there and busy at work like he always is. I grunt a 'good morning' and head to my desk.

"You were out drinkin' again huh?" he asks, not lookin' up from the stack of papers on his desk.

"What gave you that idea?" I slightly grin. My libido already has one of those picture booths out with Rude in all these different porn-ish poses poppin' up on the screen. My grin widens.

"You come in 15 minutes late when you wake up late and you care about being on time, 20 when you don't care, 30 if you forgot that you have to work, and about an hour when you have hangovers."

Damn, somebody's been keepin' close tabs on me, yeah?

"Heh, didn't know I had a little pattern goin' on there," I laugh.

"You're lucky Tseng's with President Shinra right now, or he'd tear you a new asshole."

"Havin' another one wouldn't be too bad, yo..."

Rude chuckles and shakes his head.

The silence returns and I pretend to work while I'm watchin' him. It's not that interestin' watchin' him work, but I just like lookin' at him. Those big muscles and that shiny bald head. The words 'I wanna rub you down' nearly leave my mouth, but I'm smart enough to keep it shut.

The hours drag by and finally Rude gets up to stretch, a sign that it's time to go home. If he didn't tuck his damn shirt in I might've been able to a bit of those tasty abs of his, but the bastard is picky when he gets dressed so I'm shit outta luck.

"Yo partner, let's go drinkin'," I yawn, leanin' back in my chair.

"Not if I'm buyin'."

"Aw, c'mon yo! Didn't I buy drinks last time?"

"Reno, if you _ever_ bought drinks when we've been out, I'll strip down, run into the President's office, and tell him to go fuck himself."

The whole strippin' thing totally fucked up my train of thought, so it takes me a minute or two to get my head straight.

"Fine, I didn't buy drinks then. But I'm broke, so I can't buy nothin'. You got beer at your place?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Cool, then shut up and let's go," I get up and head for the door. Rude grabs his stuff and follows me.

* * *

I kick back on Rude's sofa while he goes into the kitchen for the beer. He comes back and hands me my bottle and then plops down next to me.

"This is hot," I look at him. He doesn't answer and uncaps his beer.

"You know I hate warm beer, yo."

"Well I only had one in the fridge 'cause I wasn't expectin' company."

"Then give me that one," I reach for his bottle but he moves away.

"Hell no. My house, my beer."

"Gimme _some_, then! Why can't we split it?" I whine, tryin' to take the bottle from him.

"_My_ house, _my_ beer," he says again, and then he starts chuggin'.

"Goddamnit, don't drink it all!" I climb on him and try to pry the bottle from his lips. With a little effort I get it from him, but it's empty.

And suddenly I kiss him. I swirl my tongue in his mouth, tasting the beer and Rude's own flavor. Even after he swallows, the both of us don't move. I'm lookin' at him and he's lookin' at me. Then I pull back and lick my lips. He's still quiet. But just before I say 'sorry', he pulls me back and kisses me hard.

Joy to the fuckin' _WORLD_! I've dreamed of this dude kissin' me before, but I never thought it would happen for real! His hand winds through my ponytail and our mouths are stuck together. Rude breaks the kiss to breathe.

"Don't start somethin' you can't finish, Reno," he breathes against my lips.

"Me do that? Shit, you should know better," I smirk and take off his shades, revealing those sexy brown eyes. "So... you gonna take me to bed or what?"

* * *

We knock into everything we can knock into on the way to Rude's bedroom, leavin' a trail of clothes behind us. By the time he tosses me on the bed, we were both hungrier and completely naked.

"_Goddamn_ Reno, you taste like vanilla..." he hisses against my skin, lickin' me up and down like he wants to eat me. I groan and clutch at his back.

"Fuck, yo, stop teasin' me already..."

Rude breathes hard against my cock from base to tip, sendin' tingles all through me. I'm so damn hard right now, it's not even funny. Finally he starts to suck me off, takin' the tip in slowly and swallowing me even slower. It feels so fuckin' good I wanna scream!

"_Oh yeah_, mmm, _fuck_ yeah..." my hips roll into his amazing mouth.

"Feels good?" he asks, kissin' up the side of my cock.

"What the-- _shit yes!-- _hell do you-- _ahh, right there--_ think?"

"So you want me in you?"

"Yeah, _oh yeah_..."

"Right now?"

"Mmm, shit _yeah_..."

"You want my cock?"

"FUCK, _YES!_"

I suck on two of my fingers and slide 'em inside my whole, gasping when I feel Rude's teeth against my cock. I hear him give a deep moan and I stretch myself quick. It ain't much, but it's better than nothin'.

"Come here," I sit up. Rude lets go of his mouthful and straddles my chest. I grin at the silver piercing in the head of his cock and the other ones on his chest before I deep-throat him, makin' damn sure he's wet enough. I can feel him shiver and I look at him smugly before letting him go.

"Deep-throated bastard," Rude murmurs.

"It's a gift, don't hate on it," I purse my lips. "Now, do you mind puttin' that thing to some use and fuckin' me?"

"You sure you ready partner?" he asks when I spread my legs.

"I think I look more than ready, don't you?" I blow him a kiss and lick my lips.

Then I feel him pushin' inside me and I moan his name. He's _HUGE_, and it feels too damn good!

"Don't go easy on me, baby, give me all you got," I whisper.

And Rude starts thrustin' into me like he's a goddamn bullet train. I scream and I curse and I scream some more. My brain is fried and I feel like I'm on fire. I can feel the orgasm workin' its way to my groin and Rude groans in my ear.

"I'm gonna... cum... _in_ you..." he whispers huskily. Then he starts goin' for my sweet spot and I can only throw in the towel.

"FUCK! OH SHIT!!" I scream, comin' so hard it makes me feel light-headed. Rude thrusts for a little bit longer before he fills me up with a low moan of my name. Damn he's too sexy.

"You still alive?" my new lover asks breathlessly. I give a hoarse laugh.

"Like that was really gonna kill me. Hell, that was barely a work-out."

"Oh, so you're not done huh?" Rude sits up and looks at me.

"Far from it, babe," I bite at his lip.

The look in Rude's eyes tells me that I won't be walkin' at all tomorrow, but I grin back at him.

"Bring it on, baby."

* * *

=.=  
Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
